Lullaby
by Fran-Shi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la vida que tenias planeada se va al carajo? ¿Cómo enfrentarías esta situación? A Alfred le ocurre esta situación, por lo que ahora deberá cumplir con las palabras que siempre dice a los demás: Ser un héroe...Pero ¿Podrá hacerlo con un bebe a su cargo, siendo que para el es el culpable de todo lo que ocurre? Pésimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad


_Hola aquí Fran-shi con una historia UsUk... Que como siempre es un song-fic X D que seria de emm... Lullaby de Nickelback... Sinceramente amé esa canción y la tenia planeada para un fic de un amigo peero sucedió de que a la pareja sencillamente no puede... verla así y lo borr explote... X D pero bueno c : aquí tengo este song-fic y nus leemos mas abajo. _

_Como siempre muchas gracias a Chinita-sama por sus correcciones...o si no esto seria una bomba para los ojos dsajkldas muchas gracias c : ~_

_PD: Primero, esta historia la tenia hace como mas de 1 semana lista peeroo... Mi editora (Cinthia) lo reviso dos días después de habérselo enviado e.e_

_ Segundo, Me complique una mierda buscando una puta fotografía para el fic... Con la Cinthia leseamos mas que la mierda para encontrar una foto hasta que vi una... y le aplique al paint tool sai adkjds y quedo como la ven (salian dos bebes asdjkds)_

_ Y por tercero... No sabia como rayos hacer el summary sjksal y quedo así... Como las weas... X'DDD ya bueno, sin mas relleno la historia..._

_Cinthia... Te quiero mucho por todas mis weas dsjhkdsa _

* * *

_**Pareja: UsUk- AlfredxArthur.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen blah blah la canción tampoco blah blah**_

_**Advertencias: AU...OoC... Y muerte de personaje (lo siento pero era necesario-mentira, lo mataste porque se te paro el culo y adiós-)**_

* * *

Tomaba su mano con fuerza… No podía dejarlo solo, no menos ahora en un momento tan importante como este…

Sus gritos de dolor inundaban mis tímpanos, mientras que su mano apretaba la mía fuertemente, como desearía estar en su lugar… En un mundo utópico, lo hubiera podido hacer, pero esta era la realidad… Y por más que quisiera, no podría ser su héroe como siempre me autoproclamaba…

Su mirada esmeralda, entrecerrada por el punzante dolor, me miraba de reojo, mientras que mi faz preocupada, intentaba darle de vez en cuando un poco de ánimo con susurrantes palabras que mis orbes azules deseaban darle…

-"_Todo estará bien_"- Susurraba en mi mente ante sus expresiones de dolor.

_Well, I know the feeling  
of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
and there ain't no healing_

Lo introdujeron en una sala, mientras a mi me hacían a un lado y me pasaban unos extraños ropajes verdes, desconfiado, los mire.

-Tranquilo señor… Es por cuestión de higiene- La enfermera que me extendía aquella ropa, me miraba con comprensión y cariño maternal, brindándome un poco de apoyo- Si quieres pasar a ver a tu chico, es mejor que te coloques esto…

-No es mi chico… Es mi esposo -Le sonreí con un poco de nerviosismo y alegría mientras le mostraba mi anillo de bodas y me desprendí de mi chaqueta para colocarme aquellas ropas, con ayuda de la mujer.

-¡Pues, felicidades!

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge.  
I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad;  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at:_

La señora que antes me ayudaba a colocarme la ropa, ahora me conducía a un sitio totalmente en blanco, en donde unos desgarradores gritos se escuchaban.

-¡Arthie!-Alcance a gritar al ver como se retorcía del dolor mientras se agarraba su pancita abultada de 9 meses...

Sin dudarlo más corrí a su lado para tomarle la mano y bríndale confianza, aunque el que más la necesitaba ahora, sería yo.

-Todo está bien amor, lo prometo-Le susurré mientras besaba su mano y sentía como se aferraba a la mía de una manera casi desesperada.

-Hey, amigo, necesito que ahora estés tranquilo, nada malo te pasara ¿Si?;Si quieres que tu pequeño salga de ahí, deberemos hacer un poco de presión y un tajo, lo que posiblemente te dolerá ¿Bien?- El médico a cargo miro a mi esposo con una sonrisa algo cansada y forzada, luego dirigió su vista hacia mi- Pero bueno, tienes a tu esposo para que te ayude y te de apoyo, así que piensa en que traerás a la vida a alguien muchacho, tu puedes.

Sus palabras conciliadoras taladraron mi mente haciendo que me sintiera un poco mejor para darle mi apoyo a Arthur, ahora más que nada necesitaba estar fuerte.

_Laid out on the floor,  
and you're not sure  
you can take this anymore._

Un tajo realizado con bisturí dio inicio a mi pesadilla…

La enfermera se colocó sobre el vientre de mi amado y ejerció un poco de presión, haciendo que este me apretara la mano a causa del dolor…

En cuestión de minutos unos llantos inundaron la habitación, mientras que los médicos sonreían con ternura, confundido mire hacia el frente y vi como un pequeño bebe salía cubierto de sangre…

Me sentí plenamente feliz…

Pero como bien podrán saber… La felicidad no dura para siempre… Y esta se me fue arrebata muy rápido…

-¡Doctor, está perdiendo mucha sangre!- Al ser dichas esas palabras, sentí como la presión de mi mano fue disminuyendo, y el muchacho de ojos esmeralda sólo me miró, susurrando unas palabras que nunca olvidaré…

"_Gracias por todo y siempre te amare"_

_So just give it one more try  
to a lullaby,  
and turn this up on the radio._

Me sacaron de la sala con presura mientras gritaba el nombre de Arthur desesperadamente… Me prohibieron acercarme a él, pero dime amor… ¿Por qué dijiste aquello? ¿No prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos?

_If you can hear me now,  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone,_

He estado por cerca de 1 hora sentado en la banca en donde la enfermera me había sentado, mi mente era un maldito caos… Los médicos iban y venían de la habitación de Arthur y esto me desesperaba, ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar y hablar con él?

-¿Señor Alfred?-Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y levante mi vista, frente a mi estaba el médico que había ayudado a Arthur en el parto, confianzudo, le sonreí.

-¿Si?

_And if you can't tell,  
I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone._

-Yo… Lo siento, pero hicimos lo que más pudimos…

_No…_

-Su esposo…

_No… dime que esto es una mentira…_

_**-Ha muerto…**_

Hey Arthie… Dime que esto es una jodida broma…Esto no me agrada para nada… Ya me estoy asustando.

_So just close your eyes...  
Well, honey, here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby..._

En la sala de espera, me dejaron solo, gritos de dolor estaban presentes en mi mente y lloraba a mares por dentro, pero misteriosamente, nada salía de mis labios… Me encontraba con la mirada perdida en los azulejos de la sala… Ya nada me importaba…

-¿Señor?- Una joven de casi 26 años se encontraba al frente mío, mientras en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño bulto escondido.

Levante mi vista y me fijé como la muchacha dejaba aquel bulto en mis brazos…

-Le presento a su pequeño…-Escuché que susurraba y me acomodé mejor para ver a aquel bebé.

De su cabeza se asomaban pequeños mechones rubios, como los de Arthur… Sus cejas, se podrían decir que eran como las mías, es decir no tan… Enormes… Su nariz respingada y una pequeña boquita adornaban su pequeña cara de casi 3 horas de vida… Aquello era hermoso… Pero aquel pequeño angelito… Había asesinado a mi amado…

-Yo… No puedo…-Susurré mirando a la chica con desesperación, a lo que ella me miró comprensiva.

-Tranquilo… Todo pasará- Me sonrió y se retiro para dejarme solo con aquel monstruo.

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you,_

Salí con el pequeño bebé entre mis brazos de la sala de partos, camine presuroso hacia la recepción del hospital para pagar los gastos que habían significado la muerte de mi esposo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que vi unos folletos que me dejaron shockeado y un poco esperanzado… Adopción…A lo mejor aquello era la solución a todo…

Sin pensarlo más, tome aquel folleto y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

_That you're gonna make it through another night.  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out__._

Hoy fue el funeral de Arthie… Estaban todos nuestros amigos llorando desconsolados, o bueno la mayoría lloraba, sólo los que no eran tan cercanos no lloraban.

En aquel sitio le comenté a mi hermano gemelo mi decisión de entregar al bebé en adopción… Pero el me mando al carajo y me dijo que no podría hacer eso… Tan fácil es decir aquello cuando tienes a la personas que mas amas a tu lado y sabes que todas las veces que quieras la podrás besar… Y no está enterrada a 7 metros bajo tierra.

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done,  
You're far too young,  
And the best is yet to come._

Me introduje en departamento después de un día agotador soportando las condolencias y las miradas de reproche de mi hermano.

Coloqué la silla en donde transportaba al pequeño sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla de enfrente, apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa…

Estaba totalmente agotado, ya no podía más… Sencillamente ya quería acabar con todo esto.

Me paré de la silla y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a mi cama, a acostarme un momento, olvidando al bebé en la mesa totalmente, de todos modos lo que pasaba con él ya no me importaba.

_So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby,  
And turn this up on the radio._

_Estaba en mis sueños… Un muchacho jade corría por un prado verde mientras yo lo seguía presuroso, asustado de que fuera a dañarse… No conocía aquel chico, representaba unos 7 a 10 años de edad… Me preguntaba porque lo seguía con tanta desesperación y miedo, si de todos modos no lo conocía… Pero cuando se dio vuelta sonriéndome, me dejo helado…_

Desperté agitado, con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Solté un bostezo agotado y dirigí mi azul mirada hacia la mesa de noche, ahí estaba el reloj que recitaba las 10:30 A.M y a su lado se encontraba un cuadro con dos muchachos sonriendo a la cámara.

-Arthie…Como me haces falta-Susurré mientras una nostálgica sonrisa se asomaba en mis labios.

_If you can hear me now,  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone,_

Salí de la habitación y sentí unos llantos amortiguándome la cabeza, dirigí mi vista hacia donde sonaba aquel molesto ruido.

-Ah… Eras tú-Susurré mientras miraba aquel bebé con un poco de rencor…Ahora tenía abierto sus pequeños ojos y me miraba mientras lloraba desesperado- Tienes hambre ¿No?... Bien espera aquí-Le miré fríamente y me metí a la cocina para poder darle su leche.

_And if you can't tell,  
I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone._

Lo saqué de aquella cosa rara que compramos con Arthur hace meses atrás y lo acune en mis brazos para darle de beber aquel líquido blanquecino. Vi como sus pequeñas manitos tomaban aquella mamadera y succionaba con su pequeña boca aquel líquido.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- Le susurré mientras acariciaba su cabeza y miraba fijamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas… Tan hermosos…-Bien, es hora de ir a dormir…- Le dije como si me fuera a contestar.

Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé a la su habitación en su estadía en mi hogar.

_So just close your eyes...  
Well, honey, here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby..._

Unos llantos desesperados me despertaron a las 5 de la mañana, bostezando y asustado me acerqué a la habitación continua a la mía, mirando al pequeño que lloraba desconsolado.

-Hey, Hey… Ya para el escándalo- Le susurré enojado- Ya te traeré tu leche.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom,  
And everybody's been forgotten...  
When everybody's tired of being alone,  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned..._

-¡Por favor cállate de una maldita vez! ¿¡Que mierda quieres que haga!?-Grité desesperado, el maldito bebé no ha parado de llorar por más de 5 horas- ¡Estoy harto maldición!

Enfurecido, me acerqué hacia la cuna donde estaba el bebe llorando desconsoladamente y lo tomé entre mis brazos, y lo miré…

-Por favor… para de llorar-Le susurré mientras mis reacciones se relajaban un poco y mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas…-Por favor…

_-Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad, Arthur?_

_-Si… Nunca te dejaré._

_And left a little empty-handed,  
So if you're out there, barely hanging on..._

-Arthur…- Ya no pude resistir más… Las lágrimas salieron desesperadas de mi rostro mientras me despoblaba en el suelo con el pequeño en mis brazos, que aún lloraba- Yo estoy solo… Me han quitado al amor de mi vida, y ahora tengo que encargarme de un maldito bebé que no para de llorar- Sollozaba desesperado, y los llantos de quien estaba en mis brazos no me ayudaban mucho- Baby, please don't cry… No sé qué hacer…-Lo abracé con fuerza y sentí como dejaba de llorar un poco y como con sus pequeñas manitas me tomaba el rostro…

No… Yo no era el único que había quedado solo… El también estaba solo… y Ahora solo me tiene a mí…

_Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby,  
And turn this up on the radio._

Lo llevé a cambiarse los pañales quizás aquello era lo que tanto le molestaba y causaba tan insoportable llanto.

Lo senté en el suelo y comencé a cambiarle la ropa, pero en un momento a otro mi teléfono cayó al suelo y comenzó a reproducirse un video… Sorprendido lo miré…

-_Hey… Hola __baby__…-_La voz de Arthur inundo mis tímpanos y con su mirada tierna miraba la cámara, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su vientre- _Bueno cariño… Quiero decir que yo soy tu madre… Me llamo Arthur Kirkland y quién está grabando…Es tu padre… Alfred F. Jones…_

Le sonreí a la cámara y comencé a mostrarle el video al bebé, quien al ver aquel hombre sonriendo y acariciando su vientre paró de llorar.

-_Siempre te querré pequeño… Pase lo que pase… _

_If you can hear me now,  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone,_

-_Nunca olvides aquello… Y por favor… Si alguna vez, llego a faltar… Cuida a tu padre_, _porque él a pesar de que se haga el héroe es más que nada un pequeño más…Así que, promete que lo cuidarás…_

Y pensar que cuando dijo aquellas palabras, sólo me las tome como un juego…

-_Y tu Alfred…-_Escuché que me llamaba, por lo que mire atentamente la cámara- _Cuídalo… Y no olvides que siempre te amaré… __You're__never__gonna__be__alone__…_

_And if you can't tell,  
I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone._

Escuche como comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, pero mi mente ya no escuchaba…

_Tú nunca estarás solo…_

Esas palabras… Taladraban mi mente como si fueran una canción… Aquel chico parecía predecir todo…

-Eres un maldito gruñón… Amor… -Susurré mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas…

_So just close your eyes...  
Well, honey, here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby..._

Tomé al bebé entre mis brazos y me senté con él junto a la ventana…

-Creo que esa será nuestra canción de cuna ¿Verdad?- Le dije y él me miró atentamente…

-Nuestra propia canción de cuna- Le sonreí y el también lo hizo, soltando una carcajada- Bueno… Creo que es hora de encontrar tu nombre… Alex ¿Qué te parece?

-Uguh… -Me miró y cerró sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho…

-Bien, entonces Alex será… Alex Ashton Jones Kirkland-Aún sonriendo lo acune en mis brazos y comencé a cantarle una dulce canción de cuna… Aquella que Arthur cantaba en aquel video.

Me paré del suelo para ir a acostar a mi pequeño Alex a su cuna y en trayecto me encontré con aquel folleto de adopción… Lo miré dudoso y luego con decisión lo arrugué y lo arrojé a la basura…

En un mundo Utópico podría haber cambiado de puesto con Arthur y ser el que haya muerto…Pero está es la realidad… Y quizás… Esto puede haber sido lo mejor para todos.

_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby,  
your very own lullaby..._

* * *

_Y bueno -se esconde por si las dudas- Espero que la historia le gustara y y consejos, tomatazos, blah blah seran recibidos por Review o PM... _

_Atte: Fran-shi  
PD: matenme por asesinar a ese sensual cejón, merezco la muerte-aun escondida-_

**_[End: 25-10-2013]_**


End file.
